The Beast Inside Him
by talking-hat
Summary: I can never forgive him or even look him in the eye. I can never forget the one who killed my sister. Prim/Cato, slight Katniss/Peeta  CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Prologue

**Hey, everyone! This is my first THG fanfic and after reading 'Panem's Angel' by gigglegiggle88, I was inspired to write my own one. I ship Prim/Cato so hard right now it hurts. Anyway, just like all the other Prato fanfics out there, I changed both of their ages. I hope you all don't hate me for some of the character deaths in this. Anyway, on with the story!**

Title: The Beast Inside Him

Pairing: Cato/Prim, slight Peeta/Katniss

Summary: I can never forgive him or even look him the eye. I can never forget the one who killed my sister.

Cato's age: 16

Prim's age: 13

* * *

><p><span>PROLOGUE (PRIM'S POV)<span>

It is down to the final three tributes in the Seventy-fourth Annual Hunger Games; Cato from District 2, Peeta from District 12 and my sister, Katniss also from District 12.

The three of them are battling it out on the Cornucopia and the fight seems to last forever as the whole of Panem waits for the victor or victors to prevail. I sit next to my mother on the tattered and patched up sofa, watching the Games finale in what is supposed to be our living room. My heart pumps vigorously as I anticipate what will happen next.

_Please, please, let my sister win, please…_

I say those words in my mind over and over again, hoping that they will come true. Her hands are gripping the bow and arrow tightly and aiming it at Cato. She is so close to winning. Unfortunately, the last Career tribute standing has his arm around Peeta's neck, threatening to bring the latter down too should my sister shoot him. It is a stalemate. Either Katniss wins alone or she lets her guard down and let Cato kill both her and Peeta off.

I really want Peeta to win as well. I want both of them to win but there seems to be no other way than to let Peeta die regardless.

The District 2 tribute smirks and tightens his hold on Peeta. "Come on, Girl On Fire," he taunted. "You've got this in the bag. You can go home to your family now, but you're not bringing Lover Boy with you, oh no, I can assure you." He laughs hysterically, blood trickling down his forehead and into his mouth.

I feel a chill run up my spine at his laugh. It sounds like he's lost it, lost all sense of humanity, devoid of any conscience.

Katniss is about to fire at him when she drops both her bow and arrow. My mother and I are shocked.

_What is she doing? Katniss, you have to kill him now. You have to win this. You have to come back to mother and I._

She slowly walks towards the District 2 tribute and Peeta. Both of them remain silent, confusion and surprise etched on their faces.

"I'm not going home without Peeta," she declares. If my heart was beating fast before, it's going into overdrive right now. "Let him go or we all die."

"Katniss, no!" Peeta yells, but Cato stangles him until his face turns blue due to the lack of oxygen. He kicks him from behind and Peeta's knees buckle. Peeta is still gasping for breath. Without hesitation, he yanks Peeta off the ground and throws him off the Cornucopia into the mouths of the mutts.

My eyes bulge wide and I have to cover my ears to block the screams of pain and agony from Peeta as the vicious mutts claw at him and chew his limbs off. My heart breaks as I hear Katniss scream out his name, her horrified face there for the world to see.

Mother tries to cover my eyes with her hands but I shrug them off. I have to see that Katniss makes it. There is nothing to do about Peeta now. He's as good as dead, the mutts still tearing him apart, and him still shrieking in pain.

Katniss' face suddenly turns red and she screams with rage as Cato grins at her triumphantly. She whips her head around and spots her bow and arrow lying a few feet away on the Cornucopia. She makes a grab for it and is about to turn back around when Cato lunges at her. They both topple onto the Cornucopia roof.

He knocks the weapon out of her hand and it slides even further away from her. She punches his face and he grabs her arm, pinning it down.

"Where's Lover Boy?" Cato says to her mockingly, reminding us all of Clove, who had gotten bashed in the head by the District 11 tribute after that. My sister tries to push him off and wriggle her way out. As if to answer him, Peeta's voice can be heard crying out for help. His voice is softer now. I know that he will go soon.

Cato laughs at this. "I can do you a favour, Girl On Fire." He tightens his hold on one arm and makes a grab for her other arm which is about to hit his head. "Hey, I'm serious. I can reunite the 'Star-crossed Lovers' right now. Listen, he's calling for you, Twelve."

Katniss grits her teeth and looks to her right. Her arrow is still nearby. Cato is still making fun of her. She spits in his face and catches him off guard. He roars in anger and brings his hands down to her neck.

"You don't need to see this," my mother tells me but I insist that she let me. I need Katniss to come back. She has to.

Katniss is breathing short gasps of air as Cato chokes her.

_Hang on, Katniss…you never go down without a fight. You promised me…_

Katniss has her hands free since Cato's are on her neck. She inches her hand towards the arrow slowly, while trying to breathe in what little air supply she has left. I can see Cato's gleeful eyes enjoying her suffering and I'm once again feeling goose bumps run up my arm.

Her fingers finally wrap themselves around the slim arrow and – wait what is she doing?

Unfortunately, Cato knows what she is going to do and he grips her arm that is holding the arrow she is about to stab his neck with. He tries to twist her arm and she screams in pain. She struggles to bring the arrow down to its target with every ounce of energy she has left.

That's when it happened.

A cannon booms.

It's Peeta's cannon.

He's dead.

That is all it takes for her to lose her focus as she tries to take in the fact that she has lost her district partner, the one who had declared his love for her on live television, the one that she had had her first kiss with in the view of everyone in Panem.

That is all it takes for Cato to seize the opportunity to redirect the arrow in her hand straight to her heart.

_NO!_

"No!" I shriek. "No, Katniss!" Tears are filling up in my eyes and streaming down my face as I try to comprehend what had just happened. My mother attempts to calm me down by hugging me but I slip out of her embrace and slide down to the floor.

Blood spews out from Katniss' mouth. Her eyes bear the look of shock. I scream again as Cato drives the arrow deeper into her chest. Her body convulses for a few seconds before it finally remains still.

A cannon booms.

It's Katniss' cannon.

She's dead.

She's dead.

She's dead.

The last thing I see before everything becomes hazy is the District 2 tribute standing up and pumping his fists in the air victoriously next to my sister's dead body, lying in a pool of blood.

The last thing I hear before everything turns black and every sound becomes distorted is Claudius' voice announcing Cato as the victor of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games.

Cato.

The monster.

The boy who killed my sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review it. I really want to improve in my writing. I would love some constructive criticism though I won't accept any flames or bashing. I hope to hear from you soon. :)<strong>

_**~talking-hat~**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! First of all, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, favourited and put this on Story Alert. I'm so happy and overwhelmed at the response as I've never gotten any more than 8 reviews in all my previous stories and the prologue for this itself has gotten more than 10 reviews. All I can say is, keep 'em coming cause I feel encouraged to update faster whenever new Fanfiction e-mails pop up in my inbox. Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 1<span>

CATO'S POV

To say I'm happy would be an understatement. I'm excited, elated, overjoyed. I can just shout to the world how exhilarating winning the Hunger Games feels.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Claudius' voice booms throughout the arena. "I present to you the victor of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, representing District Two, Cato Zindel!"

My heart jumps as he confirms my thoughts. I've just won the Hunger Games.

Yes!

I raise my fists in the air in celebration. This is it. My dream has come true. My whole life training for this one big event has finally paid off. I will gain fame and fortune. I will live in Victor's Village with my family. I will bring honour to my district. In fact, I already have!

I turn my head towards the last person I've killed. Her body lies in a glistening pool of red. Blood drips down the Cornucopia onto the ground below. The field has been cleared and the mutts have retreated. There is no sign of Lover Boy anywhere. Katniss, the Girl On Fire has finally fallen and I was the one to bring her down. I've defeated the Star-crossed Lovers. I beam widely.

Victory feels good. _Revenge_ tastes so sweet. This is what you get for trying to steal _my _moment, Twelve. I was born to win this.

I suddenly feel a strong gust of wind pick up around me and turn my face to the sky. A large hovercraft is coming to pick me up to bring me back to the Capitol and treat my injuries. I quickly grab onto the ladder that extends from it, but not before I take a chance at giving good ol' Katniss a kick. Her lifeless body looks so funny, all stiff and floppy like that.

I am pulled up towards the hovercraft's sliding door. They drag me in and the metal door slides shut. I don't recognize anyone here and Brutus is nowhere to be seen. I expect him to congratulate me or give me a pat on the back but I am laid down on some sort of mobile hospital bed instead.

The paramedics rush me straight into an Emergency Room. I don't get it. I only have a small cut on my head thanks to that brute from District Eleven, and a few bruises on my arms and legs, nothing serious.

They don't give me a chance to say anything as I am injected with anaesthetic. I feel so tired, so exhausted after fighting for survival for a whole week and the drug is starting to take affect on me. I close my eyes and slowly let sleep overtake me. I am filled with sweet dreams of killing those tributes all over again, my favourite being the last one.

HAYMITCH'S POV

I knew it. I knew it was too good to be true. I was such a fool for actually thinking my tributes could win this year. Who was I kidding? We never had a chance.

Wait, we did.

Had Katniss not hesitated in killing Cato, she could have won. I had made a mistake in allowing Peeta to use the Star-crossed Lovers act. I didn't know that she would actually care about him, much less risk her life to save him. I should have just let them go their own way. Katniss wouldn't have held back from killing them off had she not developed a close bond with Peeta.

It was my fault.

It is still my fault.

I don't know why I even bothered to stay sober throughout the games. I down myself another drink, hoping to clear myself of misery and guilt. I observe the _colourful _Capitol citizens around me, chattering excitedly about ridiculous fashion trends, family matters and the latest news on the Hunger Games. Their fake hair colours are enough to make my eyes burn. I decide to eavesdrop on their conversations just to find out their reactions on the finale.

"Ooh, yes, you're right," one of them says. "I think it's so romantic and tragic that the Girl On Fire sacrificed her life to save her one true love."

"Unlike anything I've ever seen," another one replies. "I was rooting for them, you know. I had bought a Team District 12 scarf to support them. It would have been a real fairytale!"

"A fairytale indeed,"I mutter as I gulp down another drink.

"Ha!" a third Capitolian struts in to join them. "You people are so petty and naive. Nobody from District 12 ever wins, except maybe that drunk guy, what's his name? Oh yes, Haymitch Ab-Aberna-…nevermind. I am glad that the District 2 tribute won. He's a real winner, both in strength and looks." Her giggling makes me feel like throwing up.

The Hunger Games is just another reality TV show for them to obsess on. I am still appalled at how these people can actually find entertainment in children brutally killing each other. These people are sick.

Their chitchat strays to Finnick Odair's new modeling contract and other useless topics. I leave the bar and head to my room so I can make myself forget about everything that has happened so far, as I do every year.

I do believe being a mentor is, in its own way, a curse and another way for the Capitol to remind me how much I hate my life.

CATO'S POV

I wake up in a blindingly white room. The lights above me are extremely bright. I squint my eyes as I try to take in my surroundings. I am lying on the same bed as before but I have an IV drip sticking out from my hand.

I push away the bedspread and surprise floods me. I have no bruises or cuts on my legs and arms. I touch my forehead and feel shocked at how smooth it is. There is no sign of any cut or even a scar, no reminder of all the fights I've been in. It is almost as if I'd never been in the Games in the first place.

The doorknob turns and two men enter the room. One of them is Brutus and the other is a stranger. I'm assuming he's the doctor. Brutus bounds over to my bedside and ruffles my blond hair. "Congrats, kid," he says, his voice filled with pride. "I always knew you would make it."

I mumble a "thanks" and smile. The feeling of winning is still pretty surreal to me that I have to remind myself I'm not dreaming. The doctor introduces himself as Dr. Ovidius and shakes my hand. He's dressed in stark white too, so I once again have to scrunch up my eyes at him.

"How long have I been here?" I ask no one in particular.

"Only two days," Brutus answers, grinning. "Dr. Ovidius here has made sure to remove any flaws in your skin and body parts. We can't have you limping during the crowning ceremony, can we?"

"But I'm not even…" I shrug.

"We have to make sure you look presentable for the upcoming events," Dr. Ovidius cuts me off.

I hate being cut off. I glare at the doctor but he seems to be unaffected by it. Maybe he's used to getting killer looks from all the previous victors. I grunt in reply.

"You're going to get another makeover session, kid," Brutus laughs. "They'll be pretty-ing you up for the interviews, you know, so the Capitol crowds will go gaga over you."

I don't answer him anymore and Dr. Ovidius leads me to another room to check on my fitness and nerve stimulation. Brutus winks at me and I elbow him in the ribs in protest.

Well, this is going to be a long day. I can't wait to get all this over with and head back to District 2 where fame and fortune await.

PRIM'S POV

It's been two days since I've last left my bedroom. Well, what used to be _our_ bedroom. I feel a little dizzy again when I'm reminded of Katniss' death. I still can't believe she's gone and that I won't be seeing her face anymore. There'll be no one to calm me down after I wake up from nightmares anymore, no one to sing me to sleep and no one to take care of Mother and I. I miss being called 'Little Duck' and how I would instinctively tuck in my shirt whenever she were to mention it.

I can't even bring myself to get up from bed anymore. I turn to my right and find a small piece of goat cheese on my bedside table that remains untouched. I don't even remember seeing it the last time I've been in here. Mother must have brought it for me, hoping that I would eat.

I can hear my stomach growling and realize how starved I am. I reach out a thin arm towards the cheese and gasp. I'm so pale and skinny, more than I was before.

I weakly slip out of bed and trudge towards the mirror that is standing upright in the corner.

I look horrible. My blond hair has lost its gleam and it hangs limply, all life drained out of it. My arms and legs are so frail and there's a slight glimpse of bone showing. I touch my face and trace the bags under my eyes. I look and feel old.

I refuse to look in the mirror anymore and walk out of my room. My footsteps are soft and nearly silent. Not a creak can be heard from the floorboards. I call out for my mother and receive no reply. She's still sitting in the living room, staring at the television screen but she isn't really watching it. Her eyes seem to focus on something far off in the distance.

I sit next to her and squeeze her tight. She doesn't move or say anything. I redirect my attention towards the screen.

My heart beats rapidly as I recognize the person smiling on TV. It's _him_. The _monster._ He killed…he killed…I am speechless.

This boy has slaughtered a great many people his own age and he acts as if it is just an everyday routine. There is no sign of remorse or regret in him, as if it is all just a _game_ to him. He's a Career tribute after all, if I remember correctly. They've trained for these Games since they were old enough to use a weapon. It is a lifelong dream for them to cut short innocent children's lives so as to gain celebrity status.

"So, Cato," Caesar Flickerman asks, his blue hair gleaming beneath the spotlight. "How did you manage to beat the Star-crossed Lovers from District 12, considering the fact that the Girl On Fire had gotten a higher score than you did?"

The Capitol audience greet him with 'Ooh's and 'Aah's.

"It wasn't easy," he chuckles. "I have to admit, they were some pair. It was a tough competition but I knew that I could use the male tribute as bait against the Girl On Fire. Her name's Katniss, right?"

I tense up when he says her name and tighten my hold on Mother who does not respond. A single tear flows down her cheek but she makes no effort to wipe it off. I dab her eyes with my sleeve and edge my body closer to her, laying my head on her shoulder.

"I just had to catch her off guard," he continues nonchalantly. "She was a lost cause once her district partner died. I just ended her grief by finishing her off. I'd like to think that I'm doing them a favour. Now they can be together again, am I right?"

I cringe in disgust as the crowd cry out, "Yes!" and "Together forever!"

Cato laughs and looks straight into the camera. I tremble fearfully as he seems to be looking at me straight in the eye. I feel my insides churning and wonder if it's because of hunger or the fact that I get the feeling of his eyes boring into my skull as if he's standing right before me.

* * *

><p>Night arrives sooner than I expected and I have nightmares again. They visit me every night since my father died when I was still a toddler.<p>

I witness my father being blown up right in front of me, unable to help him as strong hands hold me back.

I see Katniss die over and over again in the most horrible ways as if I'm watching remakes of a bad horror movie.

I run after my mother who, all of sudden gives up on life and leaves me to fend for myself.

The last one seems so real and vivid that I wake up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, unable to fall asleep again. I do not want to recall how _he_ had raised his sword and stabbed me in the heart repeatedly as I stared helplessly into _Insanity's_ icy cold blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Please R&amp;R, even if they're short messages just so I can know if you guys are still reading my story. I hope Cato's surname isn't too lame. I tried looking up Roman names for him.<strong>

**By the way, did you guys notice how Cato enjoyed his last dream the most and for Prim, her last one was the scariest? Heehee!**

**~talking-hat~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late chapter, guys. I took quite some time to write this, what with school events and the general case of Writer's Block and all. I had just finished it tonight (whew!). I hope you like it and thank you again for all the reviews and story alerts. I'm excited to see all your responses! :)**

**I forgot to put a disclaimer: I don't own this. Suzanne Collins does.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

CATO'S POV

After the interview, I am ushered straight into the elevator by Brutus and my annoying escort, Albina Balbina. I know the Capitolians love to give their children fancy and over the top names but this is just too much. Who actually thinks that other people will treat them seriously when their own name sounds like it came from a nursery rhyme?

"You did very well there, Cato," Albina claps her hands together, the tiny bells attached to her nails ringing softly. I guess it must be the _in thing_ in the Capitol's fashion industry at the moment. I wonder how she cleans up after using the toilet?

"Do you think I've won them over?" I ask my mentor.

He winks at me and I let out a sigh of relief.

I had pretended to be a last minute 'matchmaker' for Katniss and Lover Boy during the interview, supposedly reuniting the two _lovers_ in the afterlife, to prevent any backlash coming from the District 12 supporters. They were really buying that silly Star-crossed Lovers crap. The Capitol crowds would believe anything on TV.

That's why those of us from District 1 and 2 have not only trained in perfecting our weapon skills, but we have also practiced in molding our personalities and adapting the characteristics of what most other districts would call, "a fearsome and deadly Career tribute". That way, we have a higher chance of attaining sponsors.

After all those years, it comes to me naturally now. I don't feel much regret in killing those kids as I would have been before I was sent to the Training Academy. I had used my swords on dummies and animals when I was there. Most of us top students couldn't resist showing off to everyone else and each other. I'd gotten into a few brawls with some of the older trainees and one of them ended up in a bloody mess. So, it's not that big of a deal to kill strangers in a game where you're expected to fight to the death. I mean, if I don't kill them first, I'll be dead by now.

Besides, you'll be rewarded with a much higher price and winning is only part of it. I can't wait to go back to my family with my new riches and privileges as a Victor.

I might be a mentor next year too, giving survival tips as well as strategies to fresh, new tributes and helping them out in the Games. Imagine that!

The elevator doors slide open and we step onto District 2's floor. I am greeted with the familiar scent of roses and my nose twitches as the fragrance overwhelms me. I've always hated flowers and this just nauseates me.

"I'll be going to sleep now," I say to them. "If anyone needs me, just call me tomorrow instead or I'll wring your neck." I give a knowing look to my escort.

"That is just rude, Cato," Albina tells me off and pokes a finger at me, her golden bells resonating in my ears despite its small size. "Being a victor doesn't mean you are entitled to have bad manners. Now, excuse me, I have some important matters to deal with."

She strolls past me without a second glance, her glittery red high heel shoes click-clacking and her nail accessories accompanying them with that same annoying 'ting-a-ling'. She certainly doesn't practice what she preaches.

I shake my head and approach my room, feeling drowsy. As I'm about to enter it, my hand hovers over the doorknob. I turn around to see Clove's room opposite mine, certain that it's empty. I take a step towards it but something holds me back.

A wave of guilt washes over me, a feeling that I don't often experience. I don't think she would want me to enter her room.

I don't deserve it.

We were supposed to win this – together. We were supposed to go back home as _two_ victors, not one. I knew that since the announcement of the rule change allowing two winners from the same district was made. I was supposed to _protect _her, but I didn't. I had let her down.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"_I'm going to the Feast," Clove said to me, checking her jacket to make sure that all her knives of various shapes and sizes were aligned. "You should stay here and guard our camp, Cato. Make sure nobody sneaks in here and steals our food."_

_She nodded towards our limited supply of food behind us, stacked up in a small mound. We had finished the lamb stew sent by our sponsors and our food was quickly running out of stock._

_I shook my head and blocked her path. "You can't go," I said. "It's not safe out there. I'll go." _

_This made her angry. She shoved me out of the way, pressing on out of our campsite, towards the direction of the Cornucopia. "Are you belittling me?" she snapped, her voice harsh. "You know that I'm one of the best here. I'll be fine."_

"_What if that wretched girl from Twelve is there?" I tried to reason with her but she ignored me and kept walking, roughly pushing aside branches that got in her way. "You know how good she is with that bow and arrow of hers. It was _her_ arrow, Clove. I'm sure of it. _She_ blew up our supplies. I can't let you go out there. I have a better chance of making it."_

"_Are you saying I'm WEAK?" She whipped her head around. Her eyes bulged widely at me, fury burning behind them. "You don't trust me, do you? You think I'm gonna let Twirly Girl kill me? Let me tell you something, Cato."_

_She tiptoed on her heels till her face was level with mine. I took a step back unconsciously, earning a sneer from her. "I'm just as good as you, if not better. If there had been no rule change, and it was down to us two, _I_ would win. Besides, I want to be the one to kill the Girl On Fire myself." _

_She smirked wickedly and twirled a dagger in her hand. 'No way', I thought. "I'M killing her. Let _me_ go."_

_She paid no heed to my words and ran off, yelling back at me with full confidence, "Don't worry, Cato! I promise you I'm going to give the audience a good show. I'll be back!"_

_I watched her sprint off into the distance, her dark ponytail swishing from side to side. I didn't bother to chase her after that. She wasn't going to listen. _

_It was one of the biggest mistakes I had ever made._

_I was aware of that fact later on when I heard her screaming my name from afar._

* * *

><p>I change my mind about going into her room. After my failed attempt to save her, I simply can't barge into it without her permission. I will never have it now.<p>

I feel myself trembling with anger. Anger at that bastard from Eleven that smashed her skull in, at Katniss for being involved in it – I'm pretty sure she was - and being a right pain in the neck trying to win _our _title, at Lover Boy for getting everyone in Panem to fall for his stupid act and root for them instead of us, and lastly at myself for not doing everything in my power to stop Clove from going to that damned Feast.

I stomp towards my own room instead and slam the door shut once I'm inside. I don't even take the trouble to change my clothes. I let myself fall onto the king-sized bed and look up at the ceiling with all its curly shapes carved into it, getting lost in my thoughts.

I'm supposed to be happy about winning this. This is what I've dreamed about my whole life. I shake off these agonizing thoughts from my head and tell myself to focus on what's ahead.

I remind myself that I _did_ make up for my slip. I had struck down all of the remaining tributes, save for one whose body I had seen, being picked up by the hovercraft. I can only recall her fiery red hair. Most importantly, the last three that I killed had all contributed to Clove's demise one way or another. I gladly took them out one by one.

In that way, I have already avenged her. In another, I have redeemed myself.

The uncomfortable feeling of guilt that was eating away inside of me before is slowly seeping out, letting peace take over my mind.

As I relish the soft feel of white silk blankets beneath me, I remember what my old trainer back at the academy used to tell all of us.

"In this Game, there is no time for cowardice, remorse or _mourning_. To kill is to win."

He's right. I've mourned enough. It's not going to bring her back or change anything. I've finished what I've started and with vengeance as motivation, made it all the way to the end. I owe her that much at least.

I've achieved my ultimate goal and I'm not going to let anyone take this away from me.

Winners don't grieve. They celebrate.

I allow myself to think of the exciting events set up for me tomorrow and sink into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><span>PRIM'S POV<span>

I still cannot get used to walking to school alone. Katniss used to take me there and back. I feel like there's an empty hole beside me with every step I take. The Seam looks gloomier and greyer than ever before. A few young coalminers around Gale's age pass by me with dirty hands and grimy faces, their lips stretched in a thin line. Death could come any day and creep up on them unexpectedly, the same way it took my father away.

Gale is working in the coalmines too now since he had reached the required age last month. I don't see him as often as I used to since he gets up early every morning to start work and only comes over during the evening after he's finished hunting. Since Katniss isn't around anymore, our source of meat has greatly reduced. I only eat chunks of goat cheese and a slice of bread from the bakery each day.

Mother doesn't even talk to me anymore. She just sits outside the house or in our back yard, lost in her own world and musing of things I know nothing about. The only time she does answer me is whenever an ill or injured person comes groveling and begging for help by our front door. I still aid in treating her patients. At least, I'm only in touch with her during those moments.

I feel as if I've lost everyone I loved. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all to get reaped. At least, I don't have to suffer much pain for too long.

Another change that I've noticed after the Games ended is that more people seem to be talking to me all of a sudden. And no, it doesn't mean I'm popular or anything, but I would assume that it's rather an act of sympathy than admiration. I've been fine managing myself in school and at home before but now, everyone wants to help me in every way possible. It makes me feel _weak_.

Although his son had just died, the baker sends me a loaf of bread everyday for free, insisting that I don't need to repay him. He says it's the least he can do for me ever since Peeta was taken away. It is also deemed to be a gesture of thanks to Katniss for taking care of him in the arena and sacrificing her life in order to save him.

Hazelle has offered to babysit me occasionally when my mother would not. I would sometimes visit the Hawthornes just to get my mind off all that stress. Rory proves to be a good friend and companion. We would sometimes sneak into the meadow together and pluck some dandelions to bring back home. It is, after all, the only place where I can be myself and escape the cruel and harsh reality around me.

It gets worse in school. Everywhere I go, people would stare. Every person I pass by gives me a look of pity, as if that would help. I smile at them in return to show them I'm okay but they keep on staring at me sympathetically as if I'm a walking sob story. Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter who also used to be Katniss' friend sits next to me during lunch to comfort me. I don't mind her though. She doesn't talk much, so we usually eat in silence.

The teachers don't even punish me despite my neglect in finishing their homework. They don't call my name when they're asking questions. Not one of them dares to look at me directly. It's almost as if I'm invisible and yet visible at the same time.

I want to shout, shake them and tell them to stop feeling sorry for me. I don't like this attention and I want it all to end. I don't need them to weep for me or give me consolation gifts. I just want to be normal, like everyone else.

In a few months time, the Victory Tour will commence and I'll probably have more paparazzi following me around, forcing me to answer their questions about Katniss and how I feel about her death. As if they don't already know!

More people will try to cheer me up and offer help to what's left of my family.

* * *

><p>Above all, I will finally get to meet the man in my nightmare face to face.<p>

* * *

><p><span>CATO'S POV<span>

I wake up to the sound of irritating heels clomping in my room, registering Albina's presence. After sleeping in the dark, I have to take time to adjust my eyes to her new outfit, which seems more like an explosion of colours than couture.

"Wake up, wake up, Cato," she chirps, dragging me out of bed. "The sun is shining and we have no time to waste. It's a big, big, BIG day today!"

"Let go of me," I warn her but she takes no heed to my protests. Her razor sharp nails dig into my skin. I glance at her hand to find five-inch long shells sprouting out of her fingers. I pry her hand off my arm in horror. Her new artificial nails have left five curvy dents in my skin.

"Come on, dear," she says, strutting out of my room in ridiculously high heels. Her ability to maintain her posture without showing any signs of weariness or complaint amazes me. "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming," I bark back. "You go first."

"We've got to discuss today's events and our plans for the upcoming Victory Tour."

My ears perk up at her last words. The Victory Tour!

Basically, I'll be travelling around Panem and visiting every district so they can celebrate my victory. Brutus and Albina will be part of my entourage, as I'll be paraded in front of everyone. This is my chance to show them how much I deserved to win. I can already see my whole family climbing up the social ladder and soon, we'll even be on par with the Capitolians.

Images of Clove threaten to invade my mind, but I ignore them. I have done what I could for her. I refuse to think of her again. With a forced smile, I make my way to the lounge.

I enter a wide and spacious room. It is fully furnished despite the size. A single white light illuminates the entire room even though it's bright daylight outside. The Training Centre doesn't offer windows. Instead, we get a huge glass door opposite the lounge's entrance, which is actually just a giant monitor screen. There's a remote on one of the coffee tables that enables you to choose your own scenery. I always pick the one with a full view of the Capitol. It sort of reminds me of home.

An oval shaped table is propped in the center on a white oval carpet, surrounded by long settees and plush cushions. I find Brutus and Albina on a settee facing a big screen TV, apparently in the middle of an argument. Their quarreling comes to an abrupt halt as I make myself noticeable. Brutus greets me first. "Hey kid, how you doin'? Slept well last night?"

I merely shrug off his question and plop myself on a single couch. It feels the same as it did before I left for the Games. Might as well make myself comfortable, as I won't be staying here for long anyway. I have to get ready early since I'm going back to District 2 in a few hours time.

I wonder how my parents are doing back at home. My father will be proud of me, of course, and so will my mother. I've got an eleven-year-old sister to take care of too. She's currently training in the academy, like every other child in District 2. She will probably be jealous of me, I bet. I sure have set the standards high in our family. I'm the first Zindel to win the Hunger Games.

My uncles and aunts only went as far as the top three before getting hacked off by the other remaining tributes, usually Careers. I wonder how they would react to this if they were here today.

Anyway, I can't hide the fact that I'm beyond excited to return to my district, my _home_. Maybe people will treat me differently now that I've reached a higher status than them, including the idiots at the academy. Who's better now, huh?

"Cato."

I hear someone distantly calling my name.

"Cato."

Brutus' sharp voice snaps me out of my reverie.

"What?"

"You haven't been paying attention, kid," he snorts. Albina crosses her arms in a way that says, 'Where are your manners?'

They don't give me a chance to answer as Albina rambles on about the Victory Tour and plans for my apparel, speech, order of the districts and so on. According to her, we'll be starting the tour in District 1 first this year. Then, District 3, 4 and all the way to the poorest district in Panem, District 12. District 2 will be skipped and saved for last.

Another change for the tour this year is that I'll be staying for one night at the mayor's house in every district, so they can prepare more feasts for me and treat me as a guest of honour.

Well, I'm perfectly fine with that.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who can't wait for them to finally meet, don't fret as they probably will in the next chapter or maybe the one after that. I assure you, you will have to wait no longer than that. <strong>

**Anyway, please leave some reviews. I would love to get some feedback from you all. Until next time...**

**~talking-hat~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'm really sorry for updating late but I had a school Open Day event to attend to, so I took about three days just finishing this chapter. I know many of you are impatient for the Prato moments to happen. I had actually planned to include their meeting in the _next_ chapter but then I realized that if I had been a random person reading this, it would have seemed too draggy. Seriously, 3 to 4 chapters and they still haven't even met yet? **

**So, I had cut down unnecessary parts to fit in the first bit of Prato right _here_. I hope you guys don't mind the beginning part of Cato's POV because I wanted to describe how he feels living in Victors' Village and also establish his relationship with his family, mainly his sister (you will find out why in the later chapters). I hope to humanize him a little bit in his point of view as that's why we have multiple POV's, right? Besides, the title is based on Prim's POV anyway. I'm rambling too much.**

**Disclaimer: This belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 3<span>

6 MONTHS LATER…

CATO'S POV

Sunlight streams in through my window, penetrating my eyelids and leaving me in a world of red beneath them. My eyes flutter open and my vision clears, allowing me full sight of my new bedroom. I crinkle my nose when a floral scent wafts into my room. A few feet towards my right is a vase full of flowers beginning to wilt.

Junia must have brought them in, despite my telling her not to. She's already been working here for half a year but can never get used to our ways. I slip out of my bed, which I've only felt accustomed to a month ago. I tread over to it and pick it up, ignoring how it's almost making me retch. I'll just leave it outside the door. Hopefully, my maid will get the message and stop trying to force her godawful tastes on me.

A cold chill envelops me and raises goose bumps on my arms as I reenter the room. I hurry to the window and watch snowflakes fall to the ground. An icy breeze brushes my face with its frosty fingers, making me numb and causing my lips to crack. The sun shines through the clouds, lighting up the cold sky, yet the whole town remains dry in a blend of grey and white. I quickly shut the window and put on my winter jacket. I don't care if it's freezing cold out there. Staying at home is boring, even if we now live in a big, towering mansion. I want to change things up a bit today.

I pad out into the wide, glossy surfaced corridors and make my way down its long stretch. We haven't bought much furniture or ornaments yet to decorate the spacey hallway. My footsteps echo all around, which might have given away my presence had my parents not been heavy sleepers.

Junia passes me with a swift nod once I reach the foyer. A giant crystal chandelier looms over my head, threatening to collapse due to its sheer size. I've been in way more dangerous situations than this, so I'm not at all bothered by it now. I push open the massive oak doors and stumble out into the open.

Cold winter air greets me with a shivery hug. Wind pierces through my bones. Maybe it's not such a good idea to go out. Ah well, too late. I'm already out here anyway.

Isn't anyone else up yet?

I check out Brutus' house two doors from mine and find that it's still dark and silent. I guess the guy must be hibernating in this cold weather. Everything is white here in Victors' Village. Many houses are layered with sheets of snow. Father sometimes asks Junia to shovel the snow, so we don't have to wade through it every morning.

I'm not going to complain. It's great to be here in Victors' Village, in District 2. It's much better than our old home, although we still had it better than some others back then. I've been making friends with many other victors and we'd swap memories and recollections of our own Hunger Games.

Ever since I won, everyone's been treating me with respect and honour. Even the guys at the academy had (reluctantly) congratulated me and I've got twice as many girls asking for my hand in marriage than before. I feel very important now. It's awesome!

I pick up a nearby sound from the direction of my house. A girl hums a random tune. I smile. I feel pretty childish doing this, but hey, there's not much fun you can get during winter here. I sneak behind a bush and start making a snowball. The humming gets louder, signaling her approach. I raise my snowball, about to aim at the target, when a flash of silver whizzes past my head, nearly knocking me off.

I glance behind to find a sharp knife embedded in the wall of Brutus' house right next to me. I turn back around to find an eleven-year-old girl grinning smugly. That would be my sister, Camilla. Ever since I came back with cameras and reporters tailing me, she's been training more regularly. She's hoping to either be reaped for the next Hunger Games or volunteer the year after that.

"Not bad," I say, getting up. "Try aiming at the bulls eye next time, sis."

"So you want me to use your head as practice?" she growls, pulling out the knife. A thin, long hole remains on the wall, jagged splinters poking out the sides.

"Brutus won't be happy about that," I say, staring at it. My sister shrugs casually. "He's got the money. He'll fix it."

We both stroll down the lane at an equal pace, taking note of the leafless branches hanging overhead. "How's your training?" I start first. Camilla's lips widen. "I'm getting better. I can beat most of the girls in my year now." She looks up at me, her cheeks tinted pink, dark hair billowing in the wind. She sometimes reminds me of Clove, even more so with her talent at knife throwing. I shake my head again and the feeling of unease simmers down.

"I want to be like you, Cato. I'm going to win the 75th Hunger Games, or maybe the 76th. You're not the only talented Zindel in the family, you know."

"And what makes you think so?" I retort, arrogance swelling in my chest. "You're still eleven. A _baby_ to me." She slaps my arm playfully.

"Don't underestimate me, big brother," she folds her arms. "I'm going to win. I just know it. Then, I'll own a mansion just beside yours. Father and Mother can take turns sleeping in our houses every week."

"You're too young, Cam," I scoff. "Maybe in a few years time, once you've reached my age. We'll think about it."

She doesn't stop fantasizing about the future. I just listen to her ramble on and on about being the next victor in the household. "We can be like Cashmere and Gloss from District 1, Cato," her voice tips with excitement. "The legendary sibling victors from District 2."

"Okay, okay," I put my arm around her shoulder. "Time to get back to the present, Cam. Let's go home and see if Father and Mother are awake yet." She grumbles in discontent but obliges, swinging her gleaming knife back and forth.

When we arrive at our front lawn, there are two huge cars parked outside the house. One of the doors is left open. I can hear animated chatter from within. One of them sounds very familiar. I grab Camilla's hand and we both step inside.

"Cato!" a high-pitched squeal welcomes me. A heavily made-up woman runs up to me and squeezes me tightly. I pry her off and recognize Albina smiling up at me. Her theme colour for the day happens to be purple. She has donned a light purple wig and her dress displays a darker tone of the same colour.

"Come, come," she leads me into the living room. My sister follows right behind me. "It's a big, big, BIG day today!" Albina waves her arms dramatically. "Brutus is waiting for you."

"What big day?" I ask, confusion seeping into my face.

She gasps and huffs, "How dare you forget about the Victory Tour!"

Oh yeah, the Victory Tour. I had totally forgotten about it for the past six months. The plans had been arranged so…

"I can't wait for you to try on your tour outfit," she claps her hands.

Brutus lounges on one of the couches lazily. "You're gonna look hot, kid," he chuckles. I wonder if has noticed the chip in the wall yet. By the looks of it, I don't think so.

Pomona, my stylist, instructs my prep team to bring out my clothes. They arrive later with three sets of suits. I try them on one by one. One is too glaring, golden just like my Chariot ride costume. I cast it aside. The next one is too glittery and tight. Silver glitter sticks onto my palms stubbornly. The last one is the best out of the three. I slip on the red shirt and a grey silk jacket over it. I am never the one to overdress.

When I come out, my parents are beaming proudly at me. I turn to see Camilla smirking, while saying, "That'll be me next year."

Pomona, Brutus and my escort nod with approval. Right, bring on the Victory Tour!

* * *

><p>Our first stop will be District 1.<p>

As expected, the district looks clean and well kept. The people there wear clothes more expensive than ours, albeit nowhere near as good as the Capitol's. So this is where Marvel and Glimmer used to live in. Well, they're dead now.

My reception in this district isn't that warm. I keep hearing shouts and cries now and then of how I don't deserve to win and how it should have been Marvel or Glimmer. I bristle at their foolish notions. If those two were that good and deserving of this title, they would've been alive right now, wouldn't they? I get stares colder than the current weather from both their families. I try to avoid eye contact with them as much as possible and maintain my confident pose.

It doesn't matter what they think anyway. They'll be treating me like a king tonight.

* * *

><p>District 3 isn't all that great either, too much silicon products and infrastructures for my taste. I once again receive a lukewarm reception from the people. After all, I had killed one of their tributes, but that was because the boy was too darn stupid, leaving our supplies unguarded and blown to bits as a result. I was furious at him, so he had it coming.<p>

District 4 isn't called a fishing district for nothing. Besides the vast lakes and seas that they live near, they seem to cry the most too. One mother, I assume must be of the little curly-haired kid I slashed during the Bloodbath, can't stop bawling that I bet her tears would flood the whole district.

I get a polite response for once from District 5, which I think is where the redhead came from. I had nothing to do with her death anyway.

Days and nights pass by. The poorer the districts I go to, the more silent the response that I get. This is not what I had expected before going on this tour. I thought they were supposed to cheer me on and marvel at my greatness, not stare back blankly without making a sound.

I am starting to enjoy this Victory Tour less and less. I am also beginning to feel a little bit homesick. That is unbecoming of me! Had the Games lasted for two to three more weeks, I would have survived it till the very end. I have only been away for ten days and nine nights. This should be less than a problem for me. Frustration builds inside me and I feel like punching a wall or breaking things but Albina would have none of it.

"That's MAHOGANY!" she yelled at me once, when I had _accidentally_ rammed a fork into the smooth and polished table surface.

Right now, we're heading towards District 11, where once resided the littlest girl in this year's Hunger Games, and her male counterpart, a giant hulk of a man.

Before we actually reach the district, I can already see wide fields, currently bare during the winter. The place seems to be tightly secured, with a continuous tall fence, thirty feet high that surrounds it. Razor wire tops the fence, making outsiders second guess before attempting to climb it. Metal ground plates are placed beneath the fence to prevent anyone digging there and guard towers are uniformly spaced along it.

A member of one of the families keeps scowling at me and cracking his knuckles, as if he's about to kill me right there and then. I think it must be one of the male tribute's brothers. They seem to be about the same height and size. I don't feel guilty at all killing that thug. He took Clove away from me. I know it. I just stare right back at him unflinchingly. You want to come get me? Ha, and have a bullet in your head for that!

As I finish my speech, I am led away by the Peacekeepers to the Justice Building. I sit there while they send off all the district people back to their homes.

Later that night, I am served with a very healthy dinner of plants, greens and fruits, a product of their agricultural field.

* * *

><p>Today is my last stop before I head back to my own district.<p>

Today is the day that I visit District 12, the home of who once used to be the Girl On Fire.

* * *

><p><span>PRIM'S POV<span>

Today is the day.

For many nights, I have dreamed of him. The same bloodthirsty face, the same icy blue eyes, the same maniacal laughter and the same way I always end up underneath his glinting blade before I wake up in a cold sweat in the dark.

Today, we shall meet.

I slip into a white dress that Mother used to wear when she was younger. She helps tie the ribbon behind my back without uttering a single word. I guess I'll just have to get use to the quietness that has befallen our household. It gives me a chance to reflect upon our new life and recall all the good memories when Katniss and Father were still around. A wave of nostalgia hits me and I bite my lip to stop the tears from falling. I turn around and notice that I'm now alone in my room.

I force myself to look into the mirror once more and say to the pale girl staring blankly at me,

"I'm not afraid of you."

An image of the District 2 boy appears before my eyes and I say it again, louder this time, ignoring the chills running up my arm that I know are not due to the temperature.

"I'm _not_ afraid of you."

* * *

><p>The square is almost silent as the whole of District 12 file into it, standing stock still as we await the arrival of the victor of the 74th Hunger Games. Snow falls lightly onto us, turning grey on the ground after being trampled on countless of times. There is the occasional pushing and shoving between us because the square isn't that big anyway.<p>

Peacekeepers line the sides and the front of the platform before us, guns at the ready should anyone venture forward to cause trouble.

I stand between my mother and Madge right in front of the platform while Gale stands behind us protectively. I hold onto my mother's hand and Madge takes mine and squeezes it comfortingly. I appreciate her kind gesture and give her a small smile.

Seconds, minutes and hours tick away as we anticipate the inevitable ordeal. I bounce on the balls of my feet to get rid of occasional cramps.

Suddenly, a few Peacekeepers step towards the double doors of the Justice Building. The doors open swiftly and he comes out. My heart palpitates uncontrollably. I thought I was prepared for this but as he strides over to the podium, closing the gap between us, I feel myself shaking all over. Madge squeezes my hand again and I lean closer to her. Gale places a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

I whisper the words again and again.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"I'm not afraid…"

"I would like to thank all of you for being here today," his voice amplifies throughout the square, sending electric shocks through my body. "It is a great honour to…"

I shut his voice out and focus on him alone. His blond hair shines under the sunlight whereas mine hangs limply in two braids. His blue eyes are cold and murderous having witnessed many deaths at a young age, while mine I bet, are dull and hollow. I take note of his hands that have been stained by the blood of many and wonder how he does it without an ounce of remorse. He would tower over me and easily break me, I realize.

While I stand here before him, taking in how inappropriately elegant he is dressed, I gaze at everyone else in the square with me. Many of them, especially the dark-haired ones from the Seam wear clothes that are patched up or tattered. Even the ones who live in the upper part of the district are wearing plain clothes that they also wear to the Reaping.

Cato goes on to talk about how he won the Games, filling in unnecessary details of some of the deaths. I squirm inside whenever he mentions his kills gleefully.

I am instantly reminded of Katniss when he starts to talk about the last Cornucopia battle. Her determined face flashes in my head, taunting me, before the arrow is brought down on her. My mind reenacts unpleasant episodes of Peeta being ripped to bits and Katniss lying on the metal surface of the Cornucopia, staring emptily into the sky above.

"…until I finished off Katniss Everdeen."

My head shoots up when he brings up her name.

At that very moment, our eyes meet, mine connecting with his identical ones, neither breaking off. He narrows them at me and I do the same, my gaze unwavering. The world seems to stop, for what appears to be a long time, as we feel like the only two people in it.

And then he cuts off first, returning to his speech. I see hints of a smile forming on his lips and I am suddenly filled with a familiar sense of fear, which is then replaced by a feeling that I've never felt before; anger.

It boils deep within me and is climbing up slowly, rising to my throat. His smile widens and gets a great deal cockier. I tremble with this new feeling instead and shrug off Gale's hand.

He looks at me for the second time and smirks knowingly. My mind teases me with another image of Katniss' body lying in a pool of blood. Flashbacks of my nightmares swarm all over me, provoking me, fueling my anger. I feel a burst of rage and fury storming inside me. All my other emotions are thrown out the window as I burn up inside.

I glance up at him again and his smile never leaves his face.

Fire sparks in my mind and I snap.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, sorry about the cliffhanger there, but I just wanted to add some suspense. As you can see, Prim is beginning to grow stronger as she has to fight her fears. <strong>

**R&R, please, for the next chapter. ;)**

**~talking-hat~**


	5. Chapter 4

**It's been a whole week since my last update. I'm so sorry. I had some school competitions to participate in and my writing hasn't been up to par lately. I'm really sorry for my slow updates. I'll try to post new chapters more frequently but my exams are coming up next month. We'll see. I'm not giving up on this. Most of my previous chaptered fics had been discontinued, which is why I have always stuck to one-shots. This is one of the stories that I plan to finish because Prato is worth it. XD So, no worries there.**

**Thank you again for the reviews (new and old readers), the Story Alerts and Favourites! I really appreciate all your support!**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter's not too bad for you guys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins, nuff said.**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 4<span>

CATO'S POV

I notice a little blonde girl in the front row staring back up at me when I say Katniss' name. She seems to be really affected by it. Even though she is scowling, I can see that she's also trembling in what I assume is fear, and it causes me to smile a little. I can't help it. That domineering feeling you get when you are overpowering someone, and you can influence said person into doing something or feeling a certain way makes you feel like you're on top of the world.

It's the same feeling I had gotten when I was in the arena and the cannon boomed after I had finished off a tribute, signifying how close I was to winning.

By the looks of it, she must be Katniss' sister or a relative, as her reaction sticks out like a sore thumb among the silent masses. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the girl rebuff an older boy's hand and focus entirely on me instead. I'm sort of enjoying this but I'm not really sure why. This _child_ is trying to act brave in front but I can see that she's probably a weakling inside.

I get this sudden intent to play with her emotions to find out just how much of an affect I can have on her, especially since Katniss Everdeen seems to play a huge part in her life. This time, I plan to alter my speech a bit to see the girl's reaction. I don't know if I'm allowed to do this but it'll be only once and my last. I make sure to include and describe the goriest and most explicit details of my last fight with Katniss, ignoring the sick and shocked looks from some people. I can already see her pale countenance flush pink.

I'm just getting to the part where I stab Katniss when I see a blur of white and yellow rush up the steps towards me. From close up, it's _that_ girl. She dodges the Peacekeepers like a bird among the trees, and makes a beeline to the podium where I'm standing. Her blond braids swish violently from side to side as she charges at me with her waif-like arms, clawing the air between us.

"You killed my sister," she shrieks. "You cold-blooded beast!" It's the first time I've ever heard her voice. It sounds every bit like how a little girl should, yet is dripping with venom. I take an unconscious step back in pure shock. I wasn't expecting this at all just now. I thought she was going to cry like all the little girls in the other districts.

"You murderer!" she screams once more, taking a swipe at my suit before one of the useless Peacekeepers finally manages to pry her off me. She doesn't stop her wailing and thrashing, occasionally throwing a few blind punches at the Peacekeepers.

The crowd in front of us erupts into cries of protest. A wave of panic engulfs them and families huddle close to each other while a few bold men try to attack the front line of Peacekeepers. They instantly retreat when they are prodded with guns, and raise their arms in defeat.

One of the Peacekeepers is about to shoot the girl's head, while she keeps on struggling against their strong grip and writhing in their arms, when a tall and much older, dark-haired boy dashes onto the platform and tries to push the uniformed men aside.

"PRIM!"

The girl jerks her head up and calls for him. "Gale!"

"Let her go!" he yells at them, tugging the girl's arm, but they make no attempt to do so. One of them tries to elbow his face. The boy successfully evades his strike and cries again, "Let her go! I'll take care of her! Don't hurt her!"

The girl is screaming louder this time, tears pouring down her face. "He's a monster!" she screeches, pointing at me. "A cold-hearted killer!"

I am dumbstruck at her frank choice of words and slightly offended by it. It was either kill or be killed in that arena. I admit that I had enjoyed it a bit but I was still just playing by the rules and she dared to insult _me_.

The boy, Gale, manages to pull her out of the Peacekeepers' grasp. He hoists her small body onto his shoulder, paying no heed to her frantic cries and incessant blows on his back. She struggles against his hold and begs him to release her. "Let me go! Let me _go_!"

Her voice breaks, pain discernible in her last word. A part of me pities her but I quench that feeling. This is no time to start sympathizing with anyone, particularly someone who is close to the Girl On Fire. Wherever she is right now, I hope she's watching this moment.

Gale is off on his heels with the girl on his shoulder, cutting through the crowd towards the back of the square. People make way for them and conjoin again once they've passed through, but their heads are still turned, transfixed on the commotion that is taking place before them. Whispers and mutters of the girl circulate through the throng of people below the platform.

"It's the other Everdeen sister, Prim," I overhear one of them saying, failing at keeping her voice low. "I never knew she had it in her."

The Peacekeepers encircle me and roughly escort me back into the Justice Building. I haven't even finished my speech yet. I catch one last agonizing cry from far out before the double doors slam shut behind me.

Back in the waiting room, Brutus and Albina shoot me a reproachful look. Brutus has his arms crossed and Albina is fuming, resembling a tomato in her green get up. Even so, I bite back a laugh and cast my eyes away from their death glares.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask first.

The silence that follows gets really uncomfortable and I can tell that this is serious when Brutus yanks my shirt up with force, shaking me and throwing curses in my face.

"Did you do something wrong?" he raises his voice, bringing his angry face alarmingly close to mine. I don't dare make a sound incase he decides to bring his fist down on me. I've never seen him rage before. He's always been the joking and laidback type, so this new turn of events, is unnerving.

"You're asking me if you did something _wrong_? Did you see what just happened out there? Did you even stop to think about the consequences of your rash acts just now? You've just provoked a traditionally unresponsive district. No one from District 12 has _ever_ tried to challenge a visiting victor or Capitol citizen."

"But I…" I try to defend myself, but Brutus shuts me up.

"You've just been attacked by a minor! Do you know what this could lead to?"

"I…"

I am at a loss for words. My throat suddenly feels dry; my mind goes blank.

"Answer me!" Brutus roars at me. "That was very irresponsible of you, Cato," Albina interrupts us but withdraws her self when she sees Brutus glowering at her. She proceeds to march around the room, muttering monologue under her breath.

"Why the hell did you change your damn speech, Cato?" he yells once more.

"It was that girl standing at the front," I explain, hoping that he would understand and tone down a bit. "She was sending hateful looks in my direction. I was just trying to poke fun at her. I didn't think she was going to react that way…"

"It doesn't matter what you think, you idiot!" He shoves me into a wall, never letting go of my shirt. "Even if it's unintentional, kid, your little stunt there could spark another rebellion. Do you hear me? It might not happen right now, but don't be surprised if Snow comes knocking on your door soon."

My mentor lets go of me and stomps out of the room. Shortly after that, Albina follows suit, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Fear is growing in my stomach like a plant shoot, slowly climbing its way up.

Surely he must be exaggerating to scare me, right? It's a precautionary warning to make sure I don't repeat the same mistake again. I try to convince myself that all this noise will die down in a few days time. Even if there is a slight unrest among the people, what harm can the poorest district do anyway?

* * *

><p>PRIM'S POV<p>

"What were you thinking, Prim?" Gale berates me, once he's found us a safe place to talk, outside the square. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

I merely shrug my shoulders. What am I to say? That I lost control of myself at the very last minute? That Cato was asking for it? That he was obviously trying to rub my sister's death in my face?

Gale paces back and forth, pinching his nose bridge and shaking his head in frustration. We have had to avoid nosy reporters and jostle our way through the crowd. It was mostly Gale doing that. I was busy pounding his back in remonstration and kicking up a fuss. Gale nearly lost his grip on me, almost sending me straight to the ground, but he tightened his hold and carried on.

I gape at him, attempting to say "Sorry" with my eyes but he doesn't seem to get the message. He kneels down in front of me and squeezes my arms. I catch a glimpse of red in his eyes for a second but they disappear soon after.

"Gale," I say. "I-I'm sorry. Please don't get mad at me."

"We've lost Katniss," he replies in hushed tones, just incase anyone might hear us, although the street is empty. "I don't want to lose you too. I don't want the Capitol to take you away from us."

"They won't," I assure him but he doesn't listen. I'm not so sure of that myself.

We both remain quiet for a while. There is nothing to say. What's done is done. I can only hope that things don't go downhill from here and that we don't get chased around by Peacekeepers, or worse, the Capitol. I try to give him a comforting smile but he would take none of it. Finally, after a long silence, he utters softly, "Why did you do it, Prim?"

I don't answer him. I can't. I would sound really pathetic, wouldn't I? Getting riled up over someone who I'll only meet once and is not worth my time doesn't sound like a valid excuse. Gale repeats the question and forces me to look at him.

"Because…"

My lip trembles and I can feel my eyes welling up, blurring my view. He urges me to go on. An avalanche of emotions sweeps over me, breaking down the barrier that I've built up inside for the past six months. Cato's smile flashes in my mind again and again like neon lights as if to torment me, to ridicule my reckless act that has probably become the talk of the town now. I have nothing left to lose, right?

"I can't take it anymore, Gale," I burst out, hot tears following suit. "I don't think I can handle living like this. I'm sick of it. I want Katniss back, Gale. I want her _back._"

Gale brings me to his chest and hugs me tightly. I cry into him as he rocks me back and forth. I know he's trying to comfort me the best that he can but his kind gesture is making me more emotional than ever. I break out into endless sobs and clutch his shirt for support. He caresses my back and whispers soothing words in my ears to calm me down. He's never been the soft type but I need this side of him right now.

After what seemed like hours, we break apart. Judging by the streets that are still bare, everyone else must still be in the square. He leans in and kisses my forehead. "You're like my little sister, Prim," he says, holding my face in his hands. "I'll take care of you and your mother. So, don't worry about having to go through this alone."

I nod. It feels like a small weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I muster a small smile for him as a sign of thanks. I'm not alone in this. I've got Gale with me. We'll make it through this together. I have to be stronger, for myself, Mother and Gale.

For that to happen, I can't keep getting caught up in self-pity and depression. I can't keep running away from everyone else. I can't keep having nightmares about _him_. Mother once said to me when I was seven and still scared of the dark that in order to get over my fear, I had to face it. I had slept with no light on or candle lit since then and we were able to save our limited supply of electricity.

I know what I have to do now.

* * *

><p>CATO'S POV<p>

Dinner at Mayor Undersee's house is…awkward. Unlike the feasts in the other districts where I get royal treatment, whether they're pretending or not, this one is pretty quiet. The servants don't make an effort to smile. The Mayor himself doesn't talk or interact much with me besides passing the steak or butter and asking if I want my glass refilled. His daughter is even worse. Every time I try to strike up a conversation with her, she shrinks back and quivers in her seat as if I'm going to hurt her or something. She's a pretty little thing but has zero social skills.

Albina keeps commenting on the interior décor to break the tension between us but Mayor Undersee only gives the occasional nod and answers with one or two words. At this point, even my Capitolian escort can't relieve the awkwardness that hangs in the air.

Brutus himself refuses to speak or look at me. I guess he's still mad about today. I keep trying to apologize to him but then he would always scowl at me and say, "It's not me you should be apologizing to. It's District 12."

He has to be joking, right? That would bring me to shame! I have way too much pride to do that. That would make me level with _their_ people. I can't do it. I won't do it.

When the dinner finally ends (thankfully), we are all escorted back into our guest rooms. Peacekeepers surround me and lead me into a corridor adjacent to the dining room, up a few grand staircases, and down another wide corridor towards the last room. They open the doors for me and ask me if I need anything else. Afterwards, I am left alone with them standing guard outside. This leaves me time to think about everything that has happened so far up till now. I'm already getting used to being a victor. It doesn't feel so weird anymore; it feels _natural._

Once I'm done with this tour, what's next? I'll probably take over Brutus' position as mentor for the next Hunger Games. What advice can I possible give them besides putting all their training to good use? I did what nearly every District 2 winner did; form an alliance with my district partner and the other Careers, take down everyone at the bloodbath, use up all the supplies at the Cornucopia for ourselves, and do some midnight hunting. I'll think about that later. For now, I'm just going to enjoy my last night of the tour before I return to my district again, and to Camilla.

I can't say I'm not proud of her achievements so far. I'm not going to lie that when she told me that she wanted us to make history by becoming the only sibling victors of District 2, I was bursting with pride. I'm going to make sure that _I_ become her mentor when she does volunteer.

Thinking about Camilla suddenly reminds me of that little blonde girl from the square; what was her name? Oh right, Prim. That's a funny name. She ruined my Victory Tour. I'm supposed to be a celebrity right now but people are talking about her instead. Just like her damn sister, she's also stealing what's supposed to be _my_ spotlight. Now nobody wants to talk to me. It's not my fault! I just played with my speech a teensy bit…

"_Stop lying to yourself,"_ I hear that annoying little voice in my head saying to me. "_You know damn well you did more than that. You did something stupid and dangerous back there and you don't want to admit it."_

Shut up! Stop making this worse for me.

I need some fresh air. I need to take a break from all of this. I can't handle this guilt for too long. I've sworn not to feel that way anymore after mourning over Clove. I need an escape, just for a short while. I can't go out through the door because the Peacekeepers will surely follow me. I need some privacy; _real_ privacy.

But where can I go right now? I have to leave this room first. My eyes fall on the window at the corner of the room. I hurry to it, treading lightly, so that my footsteps can't be heard. Pulling the curtains aside, I find that the window is slightly ajar. The corners of my mouth turn up in satisfaction. I push the window open further, careful not to make a sound. My heart beats faster when I accidentally push it too hard and the rusty hinges give out a tiny squeak. I whip my head around and let out a sigh of relief when I see the shadows underneath the door still in the same position.

The window is wide open now and there's a tree towering over the topmost floor of the house. Its branches stick out in all directions and one of them extends straight towards my window. I wonder if anyone else has used this route before. I recall the unlocked window and how it was carelessly closed when I checked it. It could be the Mayor's daughter. Hmm, who knew?

The branch is just an inch away from the window. I need to be really careful. As skilled as I am in sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat, I'm not really good at tree climbing. I know that after taking a hard tumble when I slipped off a tree branch in my vain attempt to capture Katniss. I look down and see that it's a long drop before the ground. I don't care.

I slowly crawl onto the branch and inch my way along it, not forgetting to close the window before that. Every time the bough shakes slightly, I stop until it is steady again. I hope it can carry my weight long enough for me to reach the trunk. I hear Albina from a distant room squealing over something and roll my eyes.

Once I finally make it to the other side, I carefully slide down onto another branch below. It takes me a few levels of tree limbs before I reach the hard, cold ground. There's still a bit of snow lying around but I figure that making snowmen is not therapeutic enough. Besides, I am not going to embarrass myself by doing things someone of Camilla's age would do. Even _she_ prefers to build statues out of old knives and barbwires.

It seems that everyone else is still in the Mayor's house. Good!

I'm currently in his backyard and wire fences surround the whole lot. How do I get out? I can dig underneath it. It's worth a shot. I take a step towards it. There is no buzz or hum coming from the wire. I'm safe.

I spot a tool shed a little way away from the backdoor. His gardeners probably use it but the soil here is not suitable for planting anyway. I'm not going to complain. Things are getting easy for me for a reason.

* * *

><p>I shovel pretty fast. I'm just desperate to get out of here. I feel like a dog doing this. I just hope no one checks my room. Once the hole is big enough for me to squeeze through, I get down on my stomach and elbow my way through. There are a few times when I ask myself why I am doing this, and Prim's irritating crying face would pop up in my head and spur me on.<p>

At last, I manage to get out of that mess and make my way onto the street. Snow and dirt cling to my shirt and I sigh exasperatedly. I hate this place. I can hardly wait to go home tomorrow.

Where do I go now?

I decide to walk all the way to the border of the town. It can't be that far. Nobody will be out by now, I think. The houses are mostly dark and noiseless. My shoes crunch the snow and I cringe whenever it gets too loud. I shouldn't be here, especially after what happened today. They won't be able to forgive me that easily.

"_Are you admitting your faults, Cato?_"

I frown to myself. I thought I told you to shut up, didn't I?

"_You have to come to terms with yourself_," it continues. "_You have to accept that you are in the wrong_. _You provoked her_."

"Stop making me feel this way," I say more loudly than I intended to.

I hear a gasp from behind and whirl around. A small girl with golden hair and a pale face looks back up at me in pure shock. It's her, Prim Everdeen, the girl from the square, the reason I'm out here in the snow feeling confused and angry with myself.

What is she doing here at this time of night?

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, Chapter 4. I had actually planned them to meet in the Mayor's guest room but changed the setting while I was writing it. Besides, they need 'privacy'. Hehe.<strong>

**Please read (which you've probably already done) and review (Clickety-click and typety-type). I want to know what you guys think. I know I have plotted out the next events but I'd love some comments and suggestions.**

**~talking-hat~**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm back! I apologize to whoever's reading this and had to wait for a whole week for another update. I don't have _that_ much free time. My Mid-Year Exams are coming up next week, so Chapter 6 might have to wait a bit. But after that, I'll try to update more frequently. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys are happy with Prato's meeting here. Mind you, they're no where near falling in love yet, but it was fun to write their interactions. I hope it works.**

**Disclaimer: THG and all its characters belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

PRIM'S POV

"Stop making me feel this way," a familiar voice erupts from a tall figure standing beneath the pale moonlight. I pause in my tracks but the unrestrained gasp betrays my presence. He swivels around to meet my visibly shaking form. Even in the dim light and twisting shadows, I can tell by his unmistakable bulky form that it is the very person whom I had intended to meet tonight.

But this is not what I had planned. He's not supposed to be here. What is he doing in the open anyway?

Cato breaks the silence first. "What are you doing here, girl?" he narrows his eyes at me, his lips curling into a sneer.

My mind goes blank for a second before I finally regain my ability to speak. "I-I-I…" I stutter, due to the freezing temperature and a pinch of nervousness. His sneer turns into an amused smirk as he waits for me to construct a proper sentence. Although I'm embarrassed, I can't stop now. I am going to say what I came here to say and get this over and done with.

"I'm here to see you."

"Well, aren't you a brave little girl, Prim Everdeen," he takes a step towards me threateningly, balling his fists. This time, I don't have Gale or anyone around to come to the rescue. I take a step back without thinking and the sudden mad look in his eyes freaks me out so much that I turn around and start running. I haven't gone three feet away when I feel something heavy crashing down on my body, knocking the wind out of me and sending me straight to the ice-cold ground.

I feel a pair of hands grab my shoulders and turn me onto my back. The much older boy stares down at me like how a predator views its prey. I try to cry for help but he cuts me short by covering my mouth. I can feel myself sweating despite the weather and my heart beating rapidly, making me slightly dizzy. I struggle to push him off but to no avail. He probably weighs ten times more than I do and he's got me locked on the ground. A strong earthy scent mingles with the air when he brings his face close to mine.

"You said…" he pins my arm down with his free hand and the other arm with his knee when I try to peel off the hand that is still pressed on my mouth. "You said you wanted to see me, right, Prim Everdeen? Is that your name?"

He sniggers at my muffled screams and digs his nails deeper into the thin material covering my arm, making me squeak in pain. I refuse to answer him. Oh wait, that's right, I can't. Snow on the sidewalk is beginning to numb my skull, intensifying the pain. I try to move my legs but he buries his knee deeper into my other arm, quelling any more thoughts of escaping. Is he going to kill me now after what happened today? Am I going to die like my sister in the hands of the same person?

"Listen," he says. I am currently looking elsewhere, hoping that someone can see me, that he or she might help me but Cato's fingers stretch over my mouth and grasp my cheeks, shaking my head from side to side. "I said _listen_," he growls. "If I let you go, you will not ask for help or try to run away again. Do you understand?"

I give a tiny nod and he releases me, standing up to his full height. I slowly get back on my feet, eager to release the tension and get rid of the cramps that are overtaking my limbs. I can already tell by the throbbing in some parts that I'm going home with bruises tonight.

"Why do you want to see me?" he crosses his arms awaiting my reply. I tug my thin coat closer to collect some warmth as frost bites my cheeks.

"After what happened in the square…" I start but he interrupts me.

"Oh, so you want an apology? Is that it, then?" A smug grin lights his face. "Okay, I'm sorry, Prim Everdeen." He brings his hands up in a joking manner, attempting to pull off a serious expression.

His 'apology' reeks of insincerity like our own corrupted president's web of lies. I feel myself getting hurt at the mockery in his voice. How dare he ridicule me like that, after all the misdeeds and shameful things he's done to innocent people and most importantly, my family! I sense anger rising in my being again, all previous fears falling apart like an inner wall being torn down.

"My name is _Primrose_ Everdeen," I raise my voice, turning my face up to him and risking a look into his eyes. The night sky is getting blacker and shadows are growing and dancing across his features. Anything can happen now, as I won't be able to make out a thing in the dark. If he's having second thoughts about keeping me alive, I might not be aware of it until it's too late. "I had actually planned to meet you at Mayor Undersee's house but on my way there, you appeared."

He doesn't answer and I continue.

"I didn't come to ask for an apology." I can sense curiosity from him as something on his face - I assume it must be his eyebrow - curves up. "I came here to face…my biggest fear."

He bends down until his eyes are level with mine and whispers softly but loud enough for me to hear, "And what is it?"

A tingling sensation shoots up my back. It's not a matter of what but rather of who and, keeping my breaths steady and thoughts clear, I say to him with clarity and conviction, "You."

Even in the dark, I am aware of the lips that are undoubtedly spreading into another wide grin, likely amused by my bluntness. I have just confessed my feelings to the one person that has been haunting every bad dream of mine for half a year! I feel relieved and terrified at the same time. What will he do now that he knows my weakness? Instead of finishing me off like I expect him to, he gets up instead, and leans against the fence enclosing a shop house beside us, a silhouette under the moonlight. My feet are glued to the sidewalk, even though the thick layer of snow is freezing my socks off, and I might turn into a snowman before the night is over. He doesn't ask me to move, so I don't.

"What you did today," he says, and I can detect a slight hint of anger in his low tones. "Was very brave, _Primrose_." He chuckles when I flinch at how he says my name. "But it got me into trouble, you know. That's why I came out here, to clear my thoughts, to forget about you, but you turn up anyway. You know what I would do to you if we're in _my_ district right now, Primrose?"

I keep quiet, too afraid to answer. Where's my courage when I need it most?

"I would do the same thing to you like I did to your sister. You want to know the best part of it?" He laughs as if killing someone is the funniest thing he's ever heard. "Nobody would find out what happened to you, because you'd be a stranger over there, and people don't give a damn about outsiders."

"You're an outsider here too," I blurt out before I can stop myself. Cato caught that and charges at me, once again, sending both of us tumbling to the ground. He seizes my neck with both hands and starts choking me. "Say that again."

I can't breathe or say anything. I look up at him with pleading eyes, struggling to pry his hands off my neck but failing miserably at it. He's too strong for me. Red and yellow stars dart and twinkle on his face, and I'm starting to mix up my dreams with reality. "Wake up!" I scream in my head. "Wake up! It's just a dream!"

"Say that again!" Cato's voice is clear, too clear for it to be a dream.

"P-p-please," I beg him, my voice weak and faint. If I have to die now, please make it quick.

He releases me and lets me gulp down all the air that I've lost. My head is still giddy and I am just about to fall down again when he grasps my arms and pulls me up. He doesn't let go of me but he's not being that nice about it either. "T-thank…"

"Don't thank me," he says acidly. "I just don't want to get into more trouble. You better go now, before they find us."

He gives me a rough shove in the direction that I came from, nearly knocking me off. I steady myself on the fence and slowly head down the sidewalk. I look back and he's still standing there, a dark figure, watching me. I break into a run and I hear no footsteps accompanying me from behind.

A gust of wind blows my hair back, making me shiver and my teeth chatter. I turn around again just to make sure but no longer see anyone there. He's gone.

All I can do now, despite the aching bruises and the biting cold, is run.

* * *

><p>CATO'S POV<p>

Damn that girl!

I want to kill her but I can't. If Brutus is right, I'll have the whole of District 12 going after me. But she makes me furious and, if I hadn't remembered why I'm in a mess right now and the reason why I even snuck out of the mayor's house in the first place, I would have ended her life right then and there. But this is not the Hunger Games and I don't have the privilege to cut any sorry sucker to pieces as much as I want to.

The only thing I'm pleased about is that she fears me. Fear is a sign of respect. At least, that's what I was taught back at the Training Academy. I watch her as she runs off back to her side of the town. She steals quick glances at me now and then to check if I'm still here, picking up her speed every time she sees me.

After a few minutes of waiting alone, I decide to go back to Mayor Undersee's. It's almost pitch-black by this time that I have to feel along the fence and tap the ground with my feet to locate the hole that I had previously dug out. I drop down flat and enter his compound the same way I got out.

The lights in my room are still on. I just have to slip in quietly and pretend to be asleep. My 'bodyguards' will probably think I'm stressed and have problems sleeping early. I climb up the humungous tree slowly and carefully. I think I might have a phobia of heights now, but there is no way I am going through the front door. Chances of the Peacekeepers mistaking me for an intruder and shooting me down before they recognize me are ten to one.

I open the window as softly as I can, thankful that it doesn't make a sound and clamber in, shutting it behind me. I still have to be cautious and although no one else is in the room, I can't help but be paranoid. I bet I've been out for almost an hour and despite telling myself that the Peacekeepers are too dumb to register my absence, I don't really have a good sense of judgment.

"Tell me again how dumb the Peacekeepers are, Cato," a steely voice halts my breath and I turn around to see Brutus sitting on my bed with his arms crossed. He doesn't look too happy. Hell, he looked better during dinner. I'm in deep trouble.

Crap!

"Uh, how long have you been here?" I ask, half muttering.

Brutus snorts. "About an hour or so. I'm sure you know that, right?"

The awkwardness that hangs over us is really unsettling. I knew it was a bad idea to sneak out. What was I thinking? With my recent acts of stupidity, even the blundering idiot, Marvel would be laughing at me if he were here to see this, wherever that numbskull is right now.

"I just went…for a breather." Yeah, _that_ sounds convincing. My mentor doesn't think so.

For the next half hour, I'm bombarded with questions of my whereabouts and motives and badgered left and right. Throw in a sprinkle of Brutus' colourful vocabulary and my ears are sore from his verbal abuse. Everything I do now gets him into a hissy fit. I can't do anything without him breathing down my neck or gaining his disapproval.

"Did anyone catch you hanging outside?" he inquires. "You could have endangered yourself, kid." He tells me that for the hundredth time.

I can't tell him about my meeting with Primrose aka the girl from the square that is the root of my current dilemma, or how I had almost killed her, which would make me a bigger enemy of District 12 if they find her body in the snow. Nope, Brutus will probably explode if he knows. I'll stick to lying.

"No, I was alone," I shake my head. "I just needed some time to myself, that's all."

The older man looks at me sharply, trying to discern dishonesty in my words, but I stay calm and collected, hoping my eyes would mask my lies. He finally relents and lets me be but before he closes the door,

"Remember, kid, for the remainder of this Victory Tour, you will not do anything risky or offend anyone. Even when we're in District 2, you will not make a fool out of yourself or make any _changes_. You got that?"

I sigh and agree. To emphasize his point, he makes a deal to slam the door shut, causing the Peacekeepers to jump. I am seething inside. Who does he think he is? My father? Do I still need his permission to take a piss? I'm sixteen and old enough to take care of myself!

"_You know you're at fault, Cato," _the little voice in my head springs at me. _"What you did to Primrose will get you into deep, deep, trouble."_

Oh, it's you again! You're going to harp on it all night? I don't need this. I don't need you to make it worse. Go away!

"_Don't you feel bad for your actions? You started the fire in the first place and you just fueled it tonight. Admit it. It was your fault."_

Shut up! I'm not guilty. I never was.

"_Even when you left Clove to die?"_

That was only once. Nothing more! I've moved on. Don't bring her up again.

"_Even when you changed your script and caused Primrose to break down? Even when you managed to stir a reaction out of the crowd? Even when you lost your temper tonight and almost took it out on an under aged girl?"_

I said shut the hell up! Stop making me feel guilty. I made a mistake. Fine!

"Oh, damn!"

Realization hits me in the face like a freaking brick. I've just admitted that I am wrong. Throughout the sixteen years of my wonderful life, it had always been someone else's fault. I had always let them take the blame and denied that I had anything to do with it. Father and Mother had always believed me, their _golden child_, as they would call me, to never be the bad guy in any situation, even when I had pummeled some random guy from the academy for bragging and showing off, until they had to carry him to the medical unit.

Here I am, acknowledging my mistakes. What's happening to me?

Primrose Everdeen.

It has to be her. I'm riddled with confusion and annoyance because of her. I can't get my hands on her right now because I don't know where her house is and if I hurt her again, I'll be more guilt-ridden than I already am. I feel like breaking something but this room isn't sound proof and I'm not in the mood for another dressing down from Brutus or Albina. I need to channel my anger somewhere.

"_That's right, pathetic Cato has anger management issues. Go take it out on the Peacekeepers, why don't you?"_

If you were an actual person, I would skin you alive.

"_That would be like skinning _yourself_ alive. I _am_ you."_

I'm beginning to think I have a split personality. I need a rest. What time is it now? I search for a clock on the walls and dressers but it seems that the Mayor either keeps a low budget on guest room decor or he doesn't care for time management. It's probably early in the morning. I need some sleep. After all, I'd want to be wide awake and fresh for tomorrow, as we'll be leaving this dreaded place for home.

* * *

><p>I am once again in the Hunger Games and I hear a horrifying scream from the dense flora, another helpless tribute for me to kill. I take off in that direction, unsheathing my sword, ready to slash at my next victim. It all seems so real to me. I can feel the tree roots sticking out from the earth as I hop on them, each one as hard and woody as the other. Thin and pointy low branches scrape my skin but I push through them, occasionally ducking under overhanging tree limbs.<p>

The scream is getting louder and I'm getting closer. I keep running, my heartbeat accelerating. Through the woods I go, over the coursing river, in and out of thick shrubbery until I reach a small clearing. There in the middle of it, illuminated by sunlight, appearing most vulnerable without a weapon or anything to defend herself with is not the Girl On Fire, but the other Everdeen sister, Primrose.

"Please don't kill me," she begs, turning on the waterworks. You're not gaining any sympathy from me, you little wretch! I raise my sword with full-fledged anger and blood thirst, ignoring her pleas, and drive it into her heart, impaling her. She screeches on impact and her eyes bulge wide open in shock. Her knees fall limply, sending her further down my blade. Blood gushes out from her wound and dribbles down her chin. I pull out my sword, stained with gore and flick it at her lifeless body, splattering her with her own blood.

* * *

><p>I wake up all of a sudden, and am greeted by Albina's excessive squealing and blinding red dress, which is the colour of blood. It reminds me of the pleasant dream that I had last night. What a great getaway, and I don't have to suffer the consequences for it. Even Albina's tugging me out of bed with her claw-like hands is not going to destroy my mood.<p>

I'm going home for good today and I can finally draw the curtains close over all the drama I'd been going through for the past two weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a comment, suggestion, anything and let me know what you think.<strong>

**~talking-hat~**


End file.
